Conto de Herói
by Clara Evans
Summary: Ele era o protetor,ela era a indefesa.Desde crianças andavam juntos,a dupla perfeita,amigos de infancia.Porem num dia de calor tudo poderia mudar,uma reviravolta poderia acontecer.EDXWIN UA


Conto de Herói.

**Dedicatoria:**Dedicado especialmente,a minha recente amiga **mk-chan160**,eu a conheço a pouco tempo,mesmo assim acho que já podemos chamar uma a outra de amiga.Alem disso,sem ela,essa fic nunca chegaria a você leitor.

**Atenção!**Um pequeno aviso a você que está lendo,sim!Você mesmo!Esta é uma fanfic **UA** então,não estranhe aquilo que vai ler daqui a pouco.Boa leitura.

- -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

_Conto de Herói_

_Capitulo Único _

Você já deve ter tirado uma idéia inicial deste titulo,certo?Deve estar pensando:"Uma historia sobre um herói...deve se tratar sobre deuses gregos,sobre façanhas gloriosas na época antiga,ou então,sobre um cara que deu a vida para salvar alguém.".Vou deixar bem claro para não haver confusões.Não,eu não sou um deus grego.Não,eu não fiz façanhas gloriosas.E não,não dei minha vida para salvar a de alguém.

Sou um simples garoto,classe media,quinze anos,cabelos loiros,não tenho muitos músculos,mas também não sou muito magricela,altura mediana(e ai de quem se atrever a dizer que não esta na media!),olhos dourados,não sou o que as pessoas devem chamar de "tipo exótico",o meu único quê a mais deve ser os automails que eu tenho no lugar do braço direito e perna esquerda,mas tirando isso deve haver vários garotos iguais a mim pelo mundo.

Meu nome é Edward Elric e como muitos garotos na minha idade,eu tenho um sonho:"Ser o maior herói que já pisou na face da terra!".Muito ambicioso claro,meio bobo é verdade,quase impossível de realizar,mas as melhores coisas da vida não vem facilmente.O problema é realizar minha ambição nas horas vagas entre o colégio,o cursinho,o inglês,o basquete e cuidar do meu encosto.

Hahaha,o porque do encosto?Ora,eu sei que é cruel chamar alguém assim,mas não me entenda mal...isso é só um apelido carinhoso,deviam ver do que ela me chama.Quem é ela?Bem,seu nome é Winry é minha vizinha de porta e nossos pais eram amigos de infância,e parece que muito antes de nossos nascimentos já estava estipulado que também seriamos.Ela tem cabelos loiros platinados,longos e lisos sempre presos num rabo de cavalo,não é gorda mas também não é magra,e seus olhos...eu já esqueci a cor deles,já que eles sempre estão escondidos embaixo de um óculos escuro.

O porque dos óculos escuros?Bom,é meio difícil falar sobre isso mais...Winry nasceu com um tipo de doença que afeta as córneas,aquilo ia destruindo a visão dela pouco a pouco.Foi num dia em que tínhamos oito anos,eu lembro bem,ela acordou certa manhã e perguntou a tia Sarah: "Mamãe porque ta tudo tão escuro se eu já abri os olhos?".Tia Sarah ficou bem triste naquele dia.

Depois disso,eu me via obrigado a protegê-la já que ela ainda insistia em sair pra brincar na rua,quando eu vi como as outras crianças tiravam sarro dela acabei brigando com todos,resultado: fiquei dois meses de castigos e nos começamos a brincar só nos dois.Mas agora,eu já não tenho mais tempo e paciência pra ficar servindo de guarda-costas,um bando de marmanjo vem se jogar em cima dela e como Winry é a inocência em pessoa,ela sempre dá ouvidos,cabe a mim ficar batendo boca.

Já ganhei fama de namorado dela,namorado...pelo amor de deus!Não tem nada mais cômico que isso,como se não bastasse os nossos pais...você acredita?Minha mãe vive me enchendo o saco,sempre fala que eu e Winry vamos casar um dia,quando eu retruco, ela percebe que o meu rosto fica corado, e então completa com a seguinte frase: "_Edward e Winry,você tem que concordar que é muito sonoro filho_.".Eu sou mesmo um ser de muita paciência.

Nossa historia é longa,somos amigos e tudo mas...já é tempo de cada um seguir o seu caminho,eu tenho minha turma e ela tem a dela,eu tenho minha vida e ela tem a dela,ela não pode ficar pra sempre dependendo de mim.Porem,quando eu cogito a possibilidade de me separar de Winry,não sei o que acontece que nunca consigo, é quase impossível!Acho que é porque a nossa ligação deve ser muito forte ou coisa assim.

Eu olhei para o prédio e lá vinha Winry,é não vou mentir,ela era muito bonita principalmente quando usava aqueles vestidos longos e soltos que ela tanto gosta,nesse dia os cabelos dela não estava preso no costumeiro rabo de cavalo,isso aumentava e muito o charme dela.O cruel disso tudo é que ela não pode ver a própria beleza.

Me distrai tanto que nem percebi que ela estava indo ao encontro da porta de vidro,aquela era sua sina,nunca passava por ali sem bater com a testa naquela superfície.Quando eu fui até lá,para abrir a porta,Winry já tinha o feito,notei o aviso de elevador em reparo.Ela tinha descido cinco andares,por isso havia demorado tanto para chegar ao térreo,mas isso não importava.O fato é que ela havia descido cinco andares e sozinha.

Eu sorri satisfeito e comentei animado que se continuasse assim ela logo não precisaria mais da minha ajuda.Winry me encarou seria,bateu um pouco a bengala no chão e desviou de mim,disse secamente que estava muito calor e que queria ir logo para a sorveteria para a qual eu a havia chamado.

Saímos do prédio e ficamos esperando o sinal de transito fechar para podermos atravessa a rua.Porem quando o trafego de carros estava quase no fim,ela começou a seguir em frente,eu rapidamente a puxei pelo braço,evitando por pouco que fosse a dar uma bela bronca nela,a primeira coisa que havia aprendido era a não atravessar a rua enquanto o som de carros se fizesse presente e ainda dava para escutá-los muito bem,a não ser que ela estivesse ficando surda também,coisa que indiscutivelmente ela não estava.

Ouviu tudo o que eu tinha pra falar calada.Quando eu,já sem fôlego,terminei,ela se virou pra mim e disse que havia feito aquilo porque sabia que eu ia ajudá-la,me confessou que podia fazer tudo perfeitamente sozinha,mas que não queria que eu soubesse porque ai eu não ia mas protegê-la e não ia mais ficar ao seu lado,a frase que mais me chocou foi:

-Eu não quero que você me abandone Ed,eu gosto de estar com você e se pra isso eu tenho que passar por ridícula tudo bem...-ela sorriu meigamente,e meu coração palpitou- Você é o meu herói Ed.

"Você é o meu herói Ed.".Era isso que ela havia dito?Era assim que era?Não tinha aplausos, não tinha ninguém gritando meu nome,não havia vitimas agradecidas,não havia arriscado minha vida,nem nada.Não houve gloria,nem uma recompensa,não haveria uma homenagem para mim na televisão,as pessoas do mundo não saberiam meu nome.

Porem,de alguma forma,eu me senti plenamente realizado,eu era o herói de alguém.Não,melhor que isso,eu era o herói da Winry.Eu senti que era o homem mais forte e corajoso do mundo mesmo sendo adolescente,e podia ate não ser verdade,mas o que eu senti naquela hora foi maior e bem mais prazeroso do que o sentimento de gloria que eu imaginava que teria ao ser um herói mundialmente conhecido.

Eu sorri meio corado.E naquele momento eu me dei conta de que já havia percebido isso a muito tempo,e que aquele negocio de "proteger" era apenas uma reles desculpa que a minha cabeça tinha inventado,para que eu não encarasse o fato de que,na verdade,o que eu queria mesmo era ficar do lado dela.Prova disso,era que,mesmo quando tentava,eu não conseguia me forçar a ficar longe dela.

Mas eu não ia dizer isso para Winry tão cedo,era difícil se expressar uma coisa tão complicada em palavras,então era melhor deixar os atos explicassem lentamente e passo a passo esse sentimento.Tanto para mim,tanto para ela.

Mas,quando eu disse que já estava na hora de atravessarmos a rua,eu a chamei de encosto e ela me chamou de mini projeto de ser humano,tudo tinha voltado ao normal,como se a frase de um minutos atrás,que botava em duvida se nos éramos simplesmente amigos ou algo mais,nunca houvesse existido.

Enquanto subíamos a ladeira pude perceber que vários garotos quase quebravam o pescoço para ver Winry passar,lá no fundo eu senti algo estalando,como se meu corpo liberasse faíscas e delas nasciam uma raiva poderosa destinada a qualquer um que ficasse olhando de mais pra ela.Eu sempre tive essa sensação,mas nunca tinha parado para pensar sobre o porque dela acontecer,ou o que ela era de fato.Ciúmes,era isso,eu tinha ciúmes de Winry.

Minha raiva só passou quando ouvi vozes dizendo: " Olha aquela ai,é linda!". "Não ta vendo que ela ta de mãos dadas com o cara,seu imbecil?Se você for mexer com a garota,pode ganhar umas porradas do namorado dela!".

Me assustei.Nem tinha percebido que estávamos de mãos dadas,devíamos estar assim desde que eu puxei ela pelo braço,e estranhamente não era tão ruim.E eu, inexplicavelmente,havia me sentido feliz quando o cara disse: "O namorado dela".Ela sorria e eu também sorri,um sorriso bobo que quase não cabia nós meus lábios,o tipo de sorriso que um garoto idiota costuma dar quando esta apaixonado.

Epa!Calma ai Edward!Apaixonado é demais,pode ate ser que você sinta alguma _coisinha a mais _por ela do que amizade,mas dizer que esta amando já é exagerar,ou será que não?Ate chegarmos a sorveteria,caminhamos de mãos dadas e por aqueles vinte minutos eu tinha sido o seu namorado e ela tinha sido a minha garota.

A verdade,é que aquela idéia não era tão absurda quanto eu pensava que era.Mas,convenhamos,de "herói" a "namorado" ainda tem muitos passos a serem dados.E eu preciso de tempo pra descobrir se estou gostando dela,ou se isso são apenas sinais de uma longa amizade,aqui entre nós,não existe clichê maior do que gostar de uma amiga de infância.Melhor deixar tudo como está,se eu não tenho certeza eu posso fazer uma besteira muito grande.Ai a mamãe vai me deixar de castigo por magoar a Winry...

Sabe de uma coisa?Por enquanto já me dou por satisfeito de ser somente o seu "herói".Mas,quem sabe?Talvez um dia,eu acorde, e queira ser algo mais do que isso para ela.É...quem sabe um dia.Porem uma coisa eu admito e tenho certeza que você vai concordar também.

"_Edward e Winry_".É realmente muito sonoro.

Fim.

- - -- - - - - - - - - - -

**N/a:**Nem sei o que eu to fazendo aqui postando essa fic,na verdade ela nem era pra ser edxwinry,mas quando a mk-chan disse que eu podia encaixar os personagens,eu o fiz e aqui estamos. :D Tomara que esteja boa e que você ai que esta lendo tenha gostado.Eu sei que isso é um one-short,mas se você puder deixar uma review com a sua opinião eu vou ficar muiito feliz.Não importa se você for falar: "Eu adorei a sua fic."ou "Essa fic tá um lixo vai aprender a escrever!".não importa tudo será mais do que bem-vindo.

É isso,beijos,e até a próxima.

**Clara Evans.**


End file.
